CheckPoint
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: This is the sequel to the surprising hit of It's Real This Time, Isabella finds her mother Claudia and it turns out to be a bumpy reunion then as they being shot at...Well read it and don't forget about the twist..co-written by x0clairedelunex0
1. Chapter 1

_Check-Point_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Author's Note: _

x0clairedelunex0 takes co-writing honors in this sequel to the fan fiction It's Real This Time and so I also want to take my brother from another mother blud-fang for getting my train of thought started..

_Part one_

_Claudia had follow Isabella ever since she learned that her daughter was in town and kept tabs on her. Paid hotel managers or anyone with the littlest of information and so as she was watching from afar again, Isabella disappeared. _

"_You know if you want o get to know me, stop lurking…." Isabella said and Claudia turned around very sharply. Claudia knew what she wanted to say but not how she wanted to say it and so she played the stupid card. "Who are you?" Claudia asked and Isabella took a look at her then said, "Really mom? Really? I know you are my mother…." Isabella said as plain as day and Claudia walked to her with intentions of…._


	2. Chapter 2

_CheckPoint_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Two_

_**Earlier in the day…**_

_**Somewhere out there someone dreamed this dream….**__Michael and Isabella had just gotten married at nineteen as Carly with a lot of hesitation put the marriage together and Kristina was happy that Isabella was officially family. "I have three sisters and one who could kick ass." Kristina said and Sam took exception to that. "I am glad too.." Isabella said and Kristina looked over to see Claudia there. "What do you think your mom is doing with your dad?" Molly asked and Isabella walked over there but since this was a dream, she floated….She heard talking and Claudia was pregnant but looked younger and Gabriel, her father looked younger too. They would talking about the baby and Claudia acted like she didn't care like it was a business deal that had to be arranged. As Claudia looked over to Isabella, she walked over and said, "Because this has to be true, I never wanted you, right." _

_Isabella woke up in a sweat as she got up, she saw that she had several messages. The first one was from her father telling her that a package is coming for her and as she saw by the door. It was an assortments of weapons. Isabella got her I.D's handy. Gabriel taught her daughter from day one who her mother was and made sure that was no chance in hell for her to be a victim. As she grew older and mature, she learned that lesson and it was at fifteen, she learned how to fire guns. At eighteen, she was tracking down her "mother" who knew she never was but didn't care. Isabella always knew who her mother was because of pictures, Claudia knew who Isabella was because of her pictures. Claudia woke up in a sweat because of the same dream, she was also ashamed that she gave up her daughter. That dream made her remember the worst decision in her life as she got dressed, she found out where her offspring was. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Checkpoint_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

_Isabella only thought Claudia had did what she did to Michael and so one night she asked him and he told her everything. Her mother was a hero of sorts and for once she could actually stomach her. Why was she so angry? She believes she was angry because Claudia didn't ever want to try to be a mother. Her father Gabriel who was a cop who shot his wife and the only other "mother" she ever knew in the head without blinking. He knew what was going to happened and as he trained a daughter, he trained a solider. _

_**Present….**_

"_How did you…" Claudia asked and Isabella responded, "Mom, I have practice a bunch of fighting techniques that you can't even fucking understand plus your stealth need work." "Hey it you took you a while…" Claudia reminded her with sharp tongue and Isabella responded sharper, "Yes it might have but I still found you and I'm talking to you right now. Claudia." _

_So they decided that instead of exchanging they decided it would be best suit for them to stop bitching back and forth. "I saw you at Port Charles, you take care of family…" Claudia said and Isabella just stare at her. "I saw what you did to that boy who hit Sonny's kid.." Claudia added and Isabella just kept staring at her with intent to kill. "You must have been pretty pissed off, does a mother proud…" Claudia said and Isabella finally spoke this… "If I was a boy, would you showed your father, my grandfather as a token…" Isabella said and Claudia responded, "That's why I didn't want my dad to know. He shopped me around to Sonny as business, he would have done the same to you." Isabella responded with, "Are you sure mom? We will never know because you never TRIED! For your information, the only fucking reason why you are so impressed because you prove that any animal could give birth…" "Hey! Don't be disrespectful!" Claudia said_


	4. Chapter 4

_Checkpoint_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

"_My father is a good man, he busts bitches like you just because he likes to…" Isabella said and Claudia went back at her. "If I'm such poison, why are we still talking?" Claudia asked and Isabella then paused because there was a method.. "Because I'm curious." Isabella said and then walked to her. "I love the red boots." Isabella said and Claudia smirk for 5 seconds. "It's leather." Claudia said and Isabella then said maybe they stop standing in the bushes…So as they did, they saw a car pulled up and as shots was about to ring out Isabella tackled her mother down and looked at her. "Friends of yours." Claudia and Isabella asked at the same time. So running was a good option. Isabella then told Claudia to get in the car. _

_As they drove they would follow and as shots rang out to the window. Isabella smiled thanks to bulletproof glass was a great idea. Claudia looked at Isabella and bark out glove department. Claudia grabbed Isabella's gun and said, "I may not be old enough but dad never asked." Claudia grabbed the wheel and Isabella hit the sun roof for a couple of rounds. She hit the driver and as Claudia loaded hers as Isabella came down, Claudia said, "Watch this." Claudia hit of a few rounds and hit the wheels….Claudia smiled and Isabella said, "Mom, if the driver was all ready shot, why make an accident?" As they heard the pile-up in the background and Isabella gave her mother, a look. _

_As they drove down heading back to Port Charles, Isabella called her father and told him that her mother is in the car with her. She told him to connect her with Sam. As Sam hit the phone, she said the same thing and then there was a roadblock with black cars and Isabella went through the woods which was a good idea I mean she wasn't on the Merritt Parkway. The black cars followed. _

"_My dad taught me that since I'm a cop's daughter, I should really learned how to drive." Isabella said and Claudia responded, "Like a stunt car driver…." They missed the tree the car went into the air like the general Lee to a driveway. Claudia gave Isabella a look….As they would shaken from that…Sam then told them that they will be there soon and Isabella gave them direction as Claudia possibly pissed herself and Isabella hung up. _

"_We should be safe." Claudia said and added, "I'm very impress.." "Thanks….Claudia." Isabella said and Claudia just shook her head. So Claudia thought to try and cool things down…"How's Michael?" Claudia asked and Isabella smiled for a bit then turned to her… "Are you still married to Sonny?" Isabella asked and Claudia responded, "No." Isabella would thought it was creepy to be with his step-brother. Isabella just shook in fear. Claudia and Isabella would trying for reception. Isabella after the third time tried her emergency phone and that put her through. _

_Sam and Jason got the GPS navigation at the right spot and saw there would at least twelve surrounded the building but that's why they had Johnny there. Isabella looked outside and then took a shot or two because she was bored. Claudia just shook her head as that move was one of a rookie. "First time." Claudia said and Isabella shook her head. "I'm not phased." Claudia said and Isabella responded, "You didn't have to tell me that…" Claudia gave her that look and Claudia got a phone call from Johnny._

"_What the hell are you doing there?" Johnny asked and Claudia told him about Isabella. "You are supposed to stay down." Johnny barked at Claudia out of love and told them how this was going to go. They would going to wait for them to change shift just in case anyone fired at her and Isabella. Claudia told Isabella the plan and Isabella listened then got a call as Jason basically said the same thing and Isabella hung up. "Was that Jason?" Claudia asked and Isabella responded, "Yeah, he knew Johnny would tell you and so he told me so I would actually listened." Claudia wanted to scream but the guys with the big guns would killed them…._


	5. Chapter 5

_Check-Point_

_by_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

"_You know I had dreams of a nice bath…" Sam said and Johnny responded, "Olivia had this new soap she wanted to try, Day-dreams." "I use that." Sam said and Jason just looked at them both then shake his head then notice that there was a hole in the defense. Isabella then saw that and then notice that there was a side-door. "Claudia." Isabella said and Claudia walked over to showed the opening. "If we could walked and follow that path, we could make it." Isabella said and Claudia saw this then agreed. "You will have to take off the boots." Isabella said and Claudia then took them off then Isabella took off hers.. The phone rang and Isabella answered it. "Hi honey, I'm okay Michael, it's just I was about to escape and you called in a bad time." Isabella said and then she talked about the trip. Claudia ripped the phone from her hand and hung it up. Isabella then got into Claudia's face. "We are trying to escape." Claudia said and Isabella responded, "You know if you blew a hole in the old man or poison him, here's an idea mother we wouldn't be here you stupid bitch." "Where do you get off?!" Claudia asked and shove Isabella. Isabella paused and looked down then looked to Claudia.. "Don't you touch me again…" Isabella said and Claudia walked up to her, "Or what…" The phone rang and Isabella responded, "Yeah, Three more guards just came, they didn't see the opening." Isabella hung up and Claudia looked over to see that if the guards had come they would have been sitting ducks. "I guess Michael was God-sent." Claudia said and Isabella responded…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Check-Point_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Six_

_Johnny then decided to start the party as he went around. "Well, if he gets shot…" Sam said and added, "Let's make sure he doesn't get shot." Jason covered him and Sam went to the other side. Isabella waited impatiently and Claudia looked at her doing so. "How did you and Michael meet?" Claudia asked and Isabella paused then looked at her. "Kristina….She was being hit by Kiefer and I met Michael….He gets me that I like to be independent and he gets that I'm moody. He loves me and before you go on with the bullshit of I'm eighteen…" Isabella said and Claudia cut her off. "I'm not. I was in love with your father. Your father is a good man because he never wanted to just score with me. He treated like a lady and wanted you when I didn't….That came out wrong. My Father would have killed him and so uncle John took me in so I could have you. I then gave you to your father and it killed me. I didn't have his strength at sixteen years old. Did he tell you about how his grandmother raising him?" Claudia asked and Isabella shook her head yes. Isabella kneel down to Claudia and looked her in the eye, she stared long and hard then said, "Your not crying on cue, those tears are real but I wish it was when I was fifteen but I'll take you how I could get you because you're here and…."Gunshots rang out and Isabella made sure her mom was all right. Isabella cock her gun and took her mother with a steel table as a fort. Isabella and Claudia loaded up there guns. As the door opened, Claudia got the first shot and Isabella hit the kill shot.. Two more came in and Johnny took one while his niece took out the other. Johnny ducked and closed the door. _

"_John this is your niece, niece this is John." Claudia quickly introduced the two and then as the Zucchani family all counted to ten they are went behind John and as the bullets fell. The Zaccahras-Cashman and the Morgan would left standing. Johnny hugged his sister really tight and his niece. "I knew you would family!" Johnny yelled and then hugged his sister tight again. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Check-Point_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seven_

_As Claudia enter Sonny's mansion, he welcomed her back and Claudia told him about Isabella. Sonny was shocked to say the least and said they could never be. It was then Carly emerged from upstairs and Claudia saw that wouldn't be a problem. As she left, she went over to the father of her daughter. As Alexis emerged, Gabriel came down. _

_Gabriel gave Claudia a hug… "You did a great job with her." Claudia said and Gabriel responded, "I don't need to know what happened. I want you to stay and get to know your daughter." Claudia assured him that's her plan but in the back of mind there was more…._

_**It was a passionate night, the night where Anthony was going to kill his daughter. It was Jason and Claudia as she talked about how absurd that moment was. Jason cracked a smiled and Claudia was amazed. So as they spent a couple of minutes together they had very passionate sex but it wasn't about it, it was about what they wanted and how they would so alike. Jason was never the type to ripped of clothes then just fuck you but Claudia was and so they had to find a common ground. So Claudia was half-naked first and made sure that Jason was the same. No condom and so they both breath easy when Claudia was late a little bit and it came up negative. Jason and Claudia had a good time together but she wasn't Sam. Sam was unavailable in plain sight but otherwise was bored to tears with Lucky, it was like he was another guy and nothing like what he grew like with his father. Sam was jealous that Claudia was sitting shotgun. **_

_**When Claudia found out about the whole plot. Claudia thought that her marrying Sonny was best and what got to Jason was another woman who was perfect for him was with Sonny. The bastard who took Carly away from him in a round bout way….That asshole! So Claudia and Jason stop what they would doing with a lot of objection and after one last night that was it. Sam came back into the picture when they would hunting for Jerry…Claudia always wanted this to end as soon as possible to get back with Jason but it was too late. However, things would different and then there was Gabriel….**_

_**Isabella saw Michael and Kristina it was a very touchy reunion as Kristina gave Cyrus a surprise with his presence. As they would all get ready for College, Isabella got a call from Claudia and she left the group for a second….**_

"_Have you thought about what you want to do?" Isabella asked and Claudia looked at Gabriel and remember being with Jason…"__**Right now….**__I want to get to know you…"_

_As Sam was looking at the home pregnancy test, it was her usual to see if her dreams could come true. Sam then found she was pregnant. _


End file.
